


A Precambrian Christmas

by Compulsory



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Merry Christmas, Precambrian, eukaryotic cells, literally the weirdest thing ive ever written, prokaryotic cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory
Summary: Asami and Korra exchange christmas gifts. Asami is a prokaryotic cell. Korra is a eukaryotic cell. THIS IS A RUNNING JOKE WITH MY BROTHER. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	A Precambrian Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voluntary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voluntary/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Thank you for being the best brother I could ask for! I hope this brings some laughs. I can't believe I'm actually posting this for Christmas. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> XD

Korra and Asami really should not have met. Most prokaryotic cells didn’t have networks to communicate with each other. There were only a select set of specialized prokaryotic cells that we’re able to communicate. But Korra wasn’t a prokaryotic cell, she was a eukaryotic cell. She was the only one at their deep-sea location. She was more advanced than the rest. The prokaryotic, eukaryotic cell division should have driven Korra and Asami apart, but it only made them stronger. Neither was able to explain but Korra and Asami were able to communicate through their own network. 

Asami swam over to Korra. Her flagella wrapped around Korra’s cell membrane pulling her close. “How has your day been?” Asami asked. “Alright, the holidays can be tough. I’m glad you’re with me.” Korra responded The cells had a network, they were a community. Building a connection with your network was important, but Korra was completely out of touch with hers. She could get basic communication across with the other prokaryotic cells, but she was unable to feel her network of eukaryotic cells. Asami had been the only person she could really talk with for almost three years. When she couldn't go into the Mitochondria State, Asami had been there. “I know the holidays can be tough. This is the first Christmas without my cell caretakers. I expected it to be really hard to get through, but you’ve helped me so much.” Asami said,” You’ve helped me so much too,” Korra replied. The eukaryotic cells had a form of an internal calendar. The prokaryotic cells originally had had no sense of time, but Korra had helped them develop a system to keep a calendar. Korra’s internal calendar was beginning to tick down the minutes before Christmas. 

Asami turned to face Korra. “I got you something,” she whispered. “Asami'' Korra whined. “You didn’t have to.” Asami pulled out a small box and gave it to Korra. Korra opened the gift and looked at Asami in question. “It’s something I’ve been working on to help connect you to your network.” Korra gasped. “Asami, I- Thank you.” Asami pulled Korra closer. They stayed quietly wrapped up in each other for a few minutes, then Korra broke the silence. “I have something for you too.” “Oh?” Asami said. Korra pulled a small band and gave it to Asami. “Korra. I don't know how to thank you. Where did you get this?” Asami asked. “Well, I asked around and someone said they knew your cell caretaker and she had given the band to her before the accident,” Korra explained. “Thank you Korra,” Asami said. “Here let me put in on you,” Korra replied. Korra took the small band and tied it around Asami’s fimbriae. It had been Asami’s female cell caretakers before she passed and was meant to be passed down to Asami but it had gotten lost. Korra was able to track it down and give it to Asami. 

Korra’s internal calendar reached Christmas. “Merry Christmas!” Korra exclaimed. Asami pulled Korra into what would be considered a kiss, their membranes touched and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Korra pulled away and Asami wrapped her flagella around Korra, pulling her into more of a hug. “I love you,” Korra said. “I love you too,” Asami replied. The couple looked into the sea and smiled happily snuggled against each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I can’t believe you guys are actually reading this. Thank you? If you’re looking for actual korrasami fics check out my brothers story! Just click on Voluntary at the top and you’ll find it!


End file.
